


places you know

by powderblew



Series: sunny days and indigo nights [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Non-Mass, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awkwardness ensues, itachi is the best cousin, itachi says fuck it, itachi takes matters into his hands, maybe a little, oblivious fools, sakura is dense, shisui is dense, shisui loves his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: Itachi has had enough. —Shisui/Sakura
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: sunny days and indigo nights [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686139
Comments: 27
Kudos: 282





	places you know

Shisui is tired of it.

He really is.

How _dense_ can one girl be?

He glances over at Sasuke who scowls at Naruto’s retelling of their mission details at HQ and wonders briefly about his own actions.

Maybe Sakura really _didn’t_ know.

Shisui tries to recount the entire situation. He has known Sakura for _years._ Years. As Itachi and Sasuke’s older cousin, her sometimes ANBU captain, a patient, a friend, and frequent midnight visitor for snacks—Shisui _knows_ Sakura. He knows her like he knows the blood in his own veins. He has seen her at her worst, at her best, and even at her most unstable series. He’s put her back together, stitched each piece with a red thread, and held her even when she wants to fall apart.

Shisui has been there for _all_ of it.

He wonders if she knows that _most_ people wouldn’t do that for someone unless they felt strongly for that person.

He wonders.

.

“What are you doing?” Sakura asks him suddenly, she leans over him and the smell of her shampoo clouds his personal space.

Shisui tightens his fingers on his brush and exhales, “Writing a report.”

“I thought that was due yesterday?”

“Hokage-sama gave us an extension,” he doesn’t pause his thought process, instead he dips the brush back into the ink and starts again, “Raido came back with injuries.”

Sakura snorts, “I know. I healed him.”

“Then why did you ask?”

She blinks at the bite in his tone and falters in her speech process for a moment, “I didn’t know he was on your team.”

Shisui stares at his paper, biting the inside of his cheek at the sharpness of her tone. He takes a moment to inhale and instantly regrets it. Her perfume, with notes of mint curl against his nasal passage and, settles in the blood there. He can’t think clearly with her around him, but that is no excuse for snapping at her. He swallows and doesn’t look at her when he says, “Sorry, Sakura. It wasn’t a good mission.”

Sakura puts a hand on his head and he almost shudders when her fingers tangle in his curly strands. She’s compassionate and warm when she asks, “Want to get lunch?”

“No sorry, I can’t,” Shisui shakes his head and his hands twitch, “I have to finish this report.”

“You’re lying,”

He looks at her out of instinct rather than shock, “What?”

“Your hands always twitch when you lie,” Sakura cocks a brow and then he realizes how close she is to him. Her medical coat brushes the side of his hip and continues, “It’s a bad habit for an ANBU captain, but you normally don’t lie. So?”

Shisui’s jaw clenches, he stands up abruptly and her hand falls off his head, “Forget about it Sakura.”

He leaves.

Sakura’s heart twists in her chest.

.

Sakura goes on _another_ blind date.

Shisui knows this when he sees her at the teashop – Mikoto-obaa asks him and Itachi to pick up her new order of tea leaves from a specific vendor in the shop – and he can’t tell if she’s enjoying herself.

He sees her tuck a strand of pink hair behind her ear and it makes something twist in his stomach.

He looks away abruptly and focuses on the boxes of tea being wrapped in front of him.

Shisui doesn’t have the strength to see her smile at anyone but him.

Itachi frowns.

.

Shisui avoids her from then on and his cousins are unamused.

He keeps himself occupied with missions, Itachi, eating, reading, sleeping, and basically becomes a hermit. It’s not healthy and it’s not exactly his character to hide away from social interactions, but until he can get over Haruno Sakura, this is all that he can do.

 _If,_ he can get over Haruno Sakura.

If being the keyword.

.

But one day, Itachi gets sick and tired of Shisui hiding like a hermit. He, Itachi, social recluse and emotionally constipated ANBU captain extraordinaire, is sick of his bubbly, happy-go-lucky older cousin’s solemn attitude.

“You need to do something,” Itachi tells him with a deadpanned expression.

“What are you talking about?” Shisui asks blankly.

“Playing dumb is not something I expect from you, Shisui,”

He sighs.

“Have you, told her how you feel?” Itachi decides to ask after a moment of awkward fidgeting.

“I’ve been basically bothering for her the last few months,” Shisui scowls and lists the ways, “I’ve gone grocery shopping with her, bought her dinner, taken her for ice cream, had movie nights, I’ve taken naps with her in the training fields, I’ve picked her up from the hospital when she had the _nerve_ to fall into chakra exhaustion and then I even got her a birthday gift from Kumo!” he pauses and emphasizes, “Kumo, where they sell the underwater jade stones that they mine underneath—”

“—underneath Muji mountain, I know,” his younger cousin rolls his eyes, “I’m the one who told you to buy it there.”

He scoffs, “It cost me two months’ pay.”

“It was for _Sakura-san,_ ”

Shisui pauses, “I know.”

“Have you considered who her teammates are?” Itachi questions him again and tosses him a bottle of water from his pouch. “Sasuke and Naruto are keen on keeping away suitors from her.”

“It’s not working,” he snorts and unscrews the cap on her water bottle, “I saw her on at least five blind dates this month.”

“It’s possible Sasuke and Naruto don’t know. Yamanaka-san has her ways.”

Shisui scowls and takes a sip of his water, “It doesn’t’ matter. Those blind dates tell me that she has never considered me as a suitor.”

Itachi sighs, “You can’t keep avoiding her forever, Shisui.”

“Watch me,”

.

“Is there a reason your cousin is ignoring me?” Sakura walks into the Uchiha compound like she owns it and glares at Itachi who is sharpening his kunai, “I’ve been trying to get him to get lunch with me for weeks. Hell, even _training._ We could even play _tag,_ but he keeps disappearing as soon as I see him!”

Itachi contemplates this for a moment.

On the one hand, he could be a good cousin. He could deflect the subject altogether. He could pretend that he has no idea what was going on. He can pretend and lie, protect his older cousin and push Sakura into another direction.

On the other hand, he can get rid of all this pining and tension.

Seeing Shisui mope, for weeks, with that stupid pout on his face—

“—have you considered _why_ Shisui is avoiding you, Sakura-san,” Itachi asks slowly.

“Hah!” Sakura exclaims and crosses her arms underneath her chest, “He _is_ avoiding me. I knew it. Is it because of the mission report? About Raido?”

“Sakura-san,” he sighs and puts his kunai down. Itachi tries again, “Sakura, Shisui hates seeing you on blind dates and hates that his own efforts are brushing off.”

“Efforts?” she frowns, “Itachi, what are you talking about?”

_Oh god._

There are two of them.

Shisui and Sakura really are quite a pair.

Itachi pinches the bridge of his nose and gives up, “Sakura, Shisui likes you. Romantically. Seeing you with other men hurts him because he thinks you would never even consider him. He’s been trying to court you for the last few months, but you keep brushing him off. He is upset.”

Sakura blinks for a few moments in stunned silence.

He wonders if he was a little too blunt. He pauses and tilts his head, “Sakura?”

“ _Oh my god,_ ”

.

Shisui is ambushed at approximately six in the evening. Itachi uses shunshin to grab him, shoulder against his gut, and a forearm underneath his knees.

“Itachi!” Shisui snaps and twists against the muscles of his younger cousin’s arm, “What the hell are you doing?

Itachi drops him near the riverbank at the top of the Hokage Mountain and then disappears. The curly-haired nin blinks rapidly and looks at the lanterns decked on _Mitsuki’s_ Willow and the picnic blanket full of food on the blanket underneath the branches.

“I made yakisoba,” Sakura’s voice comes from the left and he snaps his head to look at her. She came straight from the hospital, her medical lab coat is still on and her uniform is crinkled. “There’s riceballs and a seaweed salad. I also have some shochu, if you want.”

“What,” he blinks at the soft light radiating from the lanterns, “What is all this?”

She scratches the back of her neck in a fairly Kakashi manner and smiles sheepishly, “Itachi told me. You should’ve just told me what you were doing. There’s a reason I’m still single, Shisui. I’m not really good at this dating thing and I was still kind of waiting for you to ask me out.”

“Oh,” Shisui says for a moment and then he looks back at the picnic blanket. He slaps his forehead, “ _Oh._ ”

“I mean are you still,” Sakura pauses and shifts in her scrubs, “Still, interested?”

He stares at her for a moment. A moment, full of utter disbelief and shock. Then, his Uchiha genes kick in, his brain sputters, and his breath hitches. Shisui walks up to her, loops one arm around her lower back and kisses her.

.

In the end, Shisui doesn’t get over her.

He gets _under_ her.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the multi-sakura server :)  
> https://discord.gg/F8uKCGk


End file.
